Carnation sales!
by Falling-December
Summary: Edward wants to get back at mike some, right? Well he might have found a way to embarass him thoroughly...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: HAHA!!! In your face Ed I posted something without you! Not to mention wrote it by all by my self!(I am very proud now) Feel free to help me Ed, but this is my story and gosh-darn-it I am going to write it on my own no matter how much it sucks! Ok this is kinda just like a little preview of my story! So I hope you all like it I know it's extremely short but oh well!**

"Carnation sale! Carnation sale!" a student in a rose pink shirt and jeans yelled.

That's right it was Valentines Day again and they were selling carnations at Forks High School. There were people everywhere. Almost everyone was thinking, talking, or whispering about who was sending who a carnation or who was going with whom to the Valentines Day dance. Gossip was pointless and just made people look utterly stupid.

Although one thought in particular was suddenly jammed tight in my head.

_Maybe I should get Bella a carnation. I bet then she'd go with me to the dance. Only problem is I'd have to get her separated from her oh so gorgeous Cullen! He really isn't that fabulous. He could never do as much as lay a finger on me._

I turned around to see no other then that despicably vile Mike Newton. My anger flared and I almost attacked him right there, just to prove him wrong. But that would have been to public. I'd have to get him some other way. Then an idea hit me straight on.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey

AN: Okay, so this chapter is a collab. between me and the other co-owner of this account. I know it is SO not Valentines Day anymore, but you're just going to have to deal. Love you all. Read, enjoy, and review! :D

Alice's Point of View

Gingerly, I flipped through the various futures—letting them race by my vision like gas stations on the highway. There, but you don't care. I was only really paying attention to one future in particular. It wasn't that hard to pull up. A small smirk tugged at the corner of my lips.

"One please." I made sure to look at Eric Yorkie from under my lashes, smoldering my eyes. His oily skin flushed and he fumbled with the bill, shoving it into an envelope. I waited patiently.

"Um…which one? W-white, pink, or red." I let my mouth form a small smile; careful not to let my teeth show. He tensed, not meeting my eyes. I could smell his tangible adrenaline spike. The venom pooled into my mouth, and I smiled a little more.

"Red please." He gulped hastily, and practically shoved the slip into my hands. I could smell his sweaty excrement on it, and my nose wrinkled distastefully.

"Thank you." He nodded, and gratefully turned to help another student. My lips pursed as I stared at the red slip. White for friendship, pink for secret admirer, and _red_ for love. I already knew what to write—I'd seen it already—but just for dramatics, I savored the moment. Playing god was fun.

My hand slipped into the pocket of my new skinny's, and I pulled out Mike's English homework. His handwriting was messy, but it wasn't that hard to copy

My eyes gave it a once over, making sure that it sounded believable. I let his future resurface—double checking—and let the grin worm it's way onto my face. Perfecto. Perfectionner. Perfezionare. Perfect.

The slip was creased neatly down the middle as I handed it back to Yorkie. He stared at me uncertainly. "Um…which homeroom are they in?" He whispered.

I blinked girlishly at him. "Don't worry, I'll just put it in. It's no big deal." He looked like he was about to protest, but in one quick movement, I'd already slipped it beneath the proper folder. "Thank you." I cocked my head as I smiled at him warmly, and walked off.

Edward was waiting exactly where I saw he would be—eased against a doorway wall. I gave him a plain stare, and rested my hand out in the air. "Twenty please?" He rolled his eyes, but handed the bill over anyways. I smirked.

"Glad to be doing business with you." His eyebrow raised.

"Likewise."

Edward's Point of View

The plan was now in motion, and as I crossed the thresholdinto the crowded lunchroom the ecstatic buzz of the students overtook me. The white lunch tables were surprisingly empty, the kids scurrying about. Most of them had skipped the lunch line all together instead choosing the carnation lines in their anticipation.

The aroma of blood was strong in the air, and though venom piled up in my mouth making me push it back and try to keep my expression some-what pleasant. Everything was deafening as usual and thoughts tried to push into my mind rapidly. Deflecting them became easier after a few seconds.

I spotted Bella promptly as I stepped through the commotion leisurely. Alice sat with her at our usual table, talking to her about a new clothing line. Easing her way into another shopping trip it would seem.

Her golden eyes darted up to meet mine and a small smirk formed on her lips before she looked back at Bella, continuing to chat. A crucial part to the situation was that Bella didn't find out about my scheme. That would be awful, enough said.

"Happy Valentines Day." Walking around the table, my hand came down to rest on Bella's shoulder, and I indulged myself in her warmth momentarily before sitting down beside her.

Light pink adorned her cheeks as she grinned at me. Her long hair trailed down her back and a red v-neck shirt covered her torso. "You too," she said lightly.

When she turned back to Alice I let my gaze wander to the carnation lines. There were three, each one having three of the nine homeroom's carnations. The deal was you went up there, stated your name, they sorted through the folders, found your carnation papers if you had any, and then gave the papers along with the matching color carnations to you. I noted that Mike had just been through the line and received his carnations, heartbroken that the one from Bella had only been white, friendship.

Tyler was next in line and I was almost relieved that he hadn't already been through the line. I wanted to witness every part of this. The girl in front of him obtained her three carnations and beamed at her friends as she finally got in the lunch line. Finally, Tyler walked up to the table and I could hear his voice as he stated his name and homeroom to the teacher sitting there.

"You have four," the lady stated in a fake thrilled tone as she handed them over and pulled out four carnations from the little container at her feet.

"Thanks," he mumbled as her turned away and headed towards our table where I just realized another tray was sitting. Funny, he had been smart enough to get food first.

"I got four," he smirked and sat down on the other side of Bella, the line where the two tables met still dividing our little groups.

"What do they say?" Bella chimed in and leaned over as if to look at the little sheets of paper held in his hands.

"I dunno." He opened up the first one, a white note from a girl in his math class that he thought was amusing. Next he opened up a red one. I resisted the urge to smirk and tuned into his thoughts. The look on his face was priceless as he read through the messy scrawl. I knew it was the one from 'Mike' and the thought 'What the hell?' rang through my head unmistakably.

"Ooh, who's that from?" Alice chirped, pushing things along.

"Well…" His face twisted and I wasn't sure what he was going to do, laugh out loud or puke. "Mike Newton."

AN: Well, that is that. There will be one more chapter to conclude this… fabulous story, so stay on the look out. I will probably post it within the next two days. I'm sure my friend will make me. Review if you'd like. We'd sure appreciate it! :D


End file.
